A Day Out On Black Lake
by TheImmaculateTruth
Summary: Lily Evans could not be more excited when her curtain crush, Severus Snape, invites her to the Black Lake for the evening. What will she find when she joins the potion prince on the stone shores of these dark waters?


Okay so, this is my first fanfic of them. Just a little dribble of Lily and Severus. Hope you guys like it! -TheImmaculateTruth

* * *

Lily Evans was late, and late was hardly something that she was used to being. She had always been a punctual person; for class, meeting friends, meal times. And now she found herself, ironically, late for the one person that she wanted to see most in the world. "Calm down, Lily!" Soothed Molly Prewett, her flaming red hair a tangle of curls, her eyes just as bright as she tried to soothe her friend while she desperately clasped her cloak over her chest. How was she supposed to calm down when she was meeting Severus Snape? She could just see his long raven hair, his obsidian eyes, his slightly askew nose. Severus Snape, who Lily had an immense crush on. Yes, she definitely could never simply 'calm down'.

"I'll be back soon, Molly." Lily called to her friend as she rushed out the door, hearing a small "I expect details" from her roommate as she cantered away. A smile had already begun to roll itself across her cherry lips as she thought of what would ensue today. Severus Snape, the only sixth year in the entire castle who'd truly caught her attention. Sure, there were people like James Potter and Sirius Black, but who would want those trouble makers when they were faced with opportunity like Severus? His brilliance at potionry, his unquestionable smarts and wittiness which she had begun to adore.

Her feet tapped rhythmically against the solid steps as she raced across the castle, in perfect time with the pendulum of the clock. The metronome did little to soothe her frazzled nerves, and she could hardly stand the idea that somewhere on the bank of the Black Lake the Slytherin was awaiting her. That she, Little Lily Evans was going to visit him, alone, and that they were going to become even more acquainted. Well then, she must hasten to meet him before he got bored and decided that she were not coming, and became irate with her.

Rushing out of the heavy mahogany wood doors of the castle, the waning light of the evening illuminated her. Fiery orange rays sprayed over her in a dazzling array, playing shadows against her flesh through the twigs of the trees that lined the walkway along which she trekked. How she'd gotten out her seemed to be a blur as any chance of coherency passed away from him, and she focused on the thought of being with the centre of her affections. She was nursing a pretty serious crush, and heaven only knew what would become of it. God only knew how Severus felt for her.

There he was. She could see his silhouette now, backlit by luminescent purple flares. Lily rushed forward to him, stopping when she was a few metres back to compose herself. Her hair, which had been carefully curled into spirals by magic, was in just slight disarray from the hurry, but she carefully tucked the strands back down. She was not one that normally cared for how people looked, much preferring to see what was in a person's heart, but in this case, that philosophy was somewhat void.

Lily stepped up beside him as he stared out over the dark waters, watching a pair of mermaids as they frolicked, seeming to be complimenting one another on their hair. "It's rather beautiful. The sunset, I mean." She acknowledged as she peered out at the sinking of the ball into the horizon. She could feel his eyes searing on her, and she had to take a deep breath from biting her lip. She felt incomparably anxious to express her emotions, which she had never bothered to repress, save with her sister. But still, she could not just go around blurting how she felt about someone when she had no idea about how they felt for her in return.

The was, of course, until he kissed her. Lily was lost for a moment, a gasp passing from her lips and into his mouth as his lips caressed hers. She found her lips opening to accommodate him, and she was lost in the sensation of snogging him. His tongue ran out and across the curvature of her lower lip, the sensation could have made her go insane alone, but mixed with the feel of his hands gripping her waist? She was definitely in her own personal heaven. They stood there, wrapped in their hazy, delicious kiss for a few more moments before they pulled away together.

Lily gave a smile at their synchronicity, and he returned the smile. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." Severus confessed. The dark haired girl reached out and laced her fingers with his, squeezing very softly. She felt warm and light and anything in the world could have passed for perfection at the moment. She would never deny anyone their happiness, especially if it felt like how she felt with Severus right at that very moment.

Later, she would have wished she had done a million things differently, but as they turned in comfortable silence and trekked along the stone-riddled shore of the Black Lake, hand in hand, she could never have imagined a more perfect first kiss with him. Lily's eyes kept straying back to him, memorizing what she already knew to be perfect. Long hair, dark enough that it shone slightly blue. A slender, sophisticated nose that was just slightly off from breaking it once before. High cheekbones and a sculptured jaw that would look perfect on a statue. Yes, he was definitely perfect, and she would never understand why he did not think so.

A small, content sigh poured from her tender mouth, and she moved just a bit closer to him as she imagined their kiss over and over again. Maybe this year would be even better than she had thought. She could go through it with her boyfriend, her friends, and her perfect set of courses. And no one, not even James Potter and Sirius Black would destroy it for her.


End file.
